Père et fils
by Nanthana14
Summary: Bien avant de devenir roi, Thranduil était le capitaine de son père, Oropher. Un roi exigeant et dur qui éduqua son fils pour un faire un grand roi... Fic qui tente de mettre en perspective la relation entre Oropher et Thranduil pour mieux faire comprendre comment il va agir par la suite avec son propre fils...


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations cinéma**

 **Je me suis demandé d'où pouvait provenir le côté froid que l'on connaît bien de Thranduil et j'ai pensé que cela venait surement de l'éducation donnée par son père, Oropher, dont nous ne connaissons que peu de chose. Après avoir écris « L'histoire d'un roi » qui tente de retracer une partie de la vie du souverain depuis la bataille de Dagorlad, j'ai essayé d'imaginer une scène entre Thranduil et Oropher assez analogue à celle vécue entre Thranduil et Legolas dans ma fic « Comprendre son fils » mais en gardant à l'idée toujours le côté froid que renvoie Thranduil la plupart du temps dans le Hobbit (film ou livre d'ailleurs…), un côté froid qu'il aurait hérité de son père (parce que pour lui aussi il n'y a aucune mention de qui était sa mère et de ce qui a pu lui arriver).**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour**

 _ **Père et fils**_

Les portes de la cité souterraine des elfes sylvains s'ouvrirent et un groupe d'elfes pénétra à l'intérieur… un groupe qui avait dû faire face à un violent combat si on en jugeait par leur aspect. En tête du groupe se tenait Thranduil. Du sang maculait sa joue gauche et sa main droite était plaquée sur sa poitrine… Une main couverte de sang à cause d'une blessure sérieuse que le prince des elfes sylvains tentait d'ignorer. Mais cela lui était de plus en plus difficile, car il sentait ses forces décliner. Il sentait qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de marcher… pire que ça, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de perdre connaissance. Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment, il y avait bien trop de monde autour de lui. Thranduil tenta donc de se reprendre, essayant d'ignorer sa douleur pendant qu'il avança en boitillant en direction de la salle du trône. Il devait faire son rapport à son père avant de prendre soin de lui… avant de s'effondrer… Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il tenta d'ignorer le martèlement dans son crâne et sa vision qui se faisait floue. Il devait tenir…

Assis sur son trône, Oropher redressa la tête. Le roi des elfes avait une chevelure dorée comme les rayons du soleil et portait une couronne d'or finement ouvragé. En découvrant son fils, il fronça les sourcils mais ne montra aucune émotion particulière. Thranduil s'approcha et fit une légère révérence pour le saluer. C'était bien le seul geste que son corps épuisé accepté de gérer et pourtant, il lui déclencha quand même un vertige qui manqua d'avoir raison de sa volonté.

 _\- Aran_ _nìn_ _(mon seigneur)_ !

La voix de Thranduil était rauque et difficile.

\- Je vois que ta mission a été compromise, lui répliqua son père sur un ton glacé. Tu savais qu'il était indispensable que nous reprenions pied dans ces collines.

 _\- Goheno nìn aran_ _nìn_ _(je suis désolé mon seigneur)_ , nos ennemis étaient bien plus nombreux que nous l'avions imaginé et ils nous attendaient.

\- Cela ne justifie pas une défaite !

\- Mais cela ne pouvait nous conduire à la victoire…

\- La victoire dépend du commandant ! Répliqua Oropher sur un ton glacé. Peut-être n'ai-je pas choisi le bon.

Thranduil frémit pendant que la douleur devenait de pire en pire et qu'il se sentit partir tout en murmurant.

\- J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu et qui me semblait juste… Je ne voulais pas faire massacrer tout le monde en m'entêtant.

Oropher dût bien lui répondre quelque chose mais le jeune elfe ne l'entendit pas. Ses jambes cédèrent et un voile noire l'entoura pendant qu'il s'effondra sur le sol de la salle. Deux guerriers se jetèrent à son chevet pendant que son père n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, montrant seulement un visage agacé par la situation. L'un des guerriers redressa la tête en direction de son roi.

\- Il a perdu connaissance _aran nìn_.

\- Eh bien occupez-vous de lui ! Emmenez-le aux guérisseurs !

Les deux elfes obéirent rapidement, glissant leurs mains sous le corps de leur prince pour l'emmener aux chambres de guérison. Oropher n'esquissa pas un geste pour les suivre.

...

Thranduil était étendu dans son lit. Sa poitrine avait été bandée, mais le prince elfe souffrait. La lame qui l'avait frappé avait été empoisonnée et, malgré les efforts des médecins pour le soulager, la douleur était terrible. Ses muscles se contractaient et ses poumons le brûlaient. Heureusement, l'antidote lui ferait du bien d'ici quelques heures, mais pour le moment, il souffrait. Thranduil ferma les yeux pendant que ses poings agrippèrent fermement les couvertures qu'il serra en gémissant de douleur. Jamais, il n'avait eu aussi mal. C'était une douleur aiguë et insidieuse qui le privait de ses forces. Tout à sa douleur, il ne perçu pas que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait. Une silhouette s'approcha de lui et se planta à côté de son lit. Thranduil frémit en reconnaissant son père.

 _\- Aran nìn_ ?

 _-_ Non simplement _Ada (papa)_ … Murmura son père en se laissant tomber assis sur le bord de son lit.

Son expression avait changée, elle n'était plus froide et dure mais triste et inquiète. Thranduil gémit de douleur et son père lui prit la main.

\- Tu as mal _ion nìn (mon fils) ?_

Thranduil voulu répondre mais ne pu que gémir doucement pendant que ses poumons le brûlaient. Oropher lui pressa la main plus fort.

\- Allez tiens bon mon fils, j'ai parlé aux guérisseurs, l'antidote devrait te faire du bien avant ce soir.

\- Vous avez parlé aux guérisseurs ? Demanda le jeune prince un peu étonné.

\- Bien sûr… J'étais inquiet tu sais.

Il y avait de la douceur dans sa voix, quelque chose à laquelle le jeune homme n'était pas habitué. Oropher caressa le dos de la main de son fils de son pouce tout en lui serrant un peu plus fort la main.

 _\- Goheno nìn hêr nìn (je suis désolé mon enfant)_ … Être roi est une tâche ingrate dans laquelle nous ne devons pas montrer de sentiment ni de favoritisme envers l'un de nos gens même s'il compte plus que les autres réunis et c'est le cas… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été celui qui t'a rattrapé mais je ne peux pas montrer mes vrais sentiments… Comme je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé aussi durement, mais c'est ce que j'aurais dit à n'importe lequel de mes commandants. Je ne peux te favoriser parce que tu es mon fils.

 _\- Iston (je sais)_ … Mais j'ai tellement mal, gémit Thranduil en se repliant sur lui-même pour gémir.

La douleur était si violente que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux… Des larmes qui n'étaient pas que liées avec sa douleur d'ailleurs… Oropher paru inquiet de le voir souffrir de cette manière et il posa l'autre main dans son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Accroche-toi _ion nìn_ …

\- J'ai tellement mal… Gémit doucement Thranduil à deux doigts de perdre connaissance.

Il se mit à trembler et Oropher sentit son cœur se serrer devant la violence de la souffrance de son fils. Sa main balaya l'une de ses larmes de douleur et il se pencha sur lui.

 _\- Gorn_ _ion nìn (courage mon fils)_ …

Thranduil frémit et continua de gémir. La tête lui tournait et le jeune prince n'en pouvait plus. Oropher lui pressa une dernière fois la main et se leva du lit. Lorsque ses doigts lâchèrent la main de son fils, le jeune homme à demi conscient tenta vainement de le retenir.

 _\- Ney… ngell nìn (Non... S'il vous plait)…_

Oropher frémit et se tourna vers la porte. Il avait des choses à faire, des plans de bataille à préparer pour contrer les orcs, tout un tas de charges royales auxquelles il ne pouvait se soustraire.

 _\- Ada_ …

La voix de son fils était une plainte de souffrance qui le pétrifia sur place. Le roi se retourna, découvrant celui-ci recroquevillé sur lui en train de pleurer de douleur. Son cœur de père se fissura… Être roi était une charge prenante, mais être père n'admettait pas l'abandon de son enfant en train de pleurer de douleur… Surtout qu'il savait que Thranduil avait une bonne résistance à la souffrance. Pour qu'il soit dans cet état, c'est qu'il fallait que la douleur soit grande. Alors Oropher fit demi-tour et revint vers le lit de son fils. Il s'assit sur le bord et posa une main sur son épaule, le sentant tressaillir doucement.

\- Je suis là…

Thranduil redressa la tête vers lui, plantant ses yeux pleins de douleur dans les siens. Oropher lui sourit avant de s'allonger à côté de lui. Il glissa un bras sous la nuque de son fils blessé et l'attira doucement dans ses bras.

\- Que faites-vous ? Demanda Thranduil à demi conscient.

\- Je reste prêt de toi.

\- Vous avez sans doute mieux à faire…

\- Mes charges m'appellent c'est vrai mais… Je veux que tu saches que rien n'est plus important que mon fils en train de souffrir même si je ne te l'ai pas montré tout à l'heure…

\- Je vais me reprendre, murmura faiblement Thranduil en tentant de retrouver une respiration stable. Vous pouvez partir, je n'aurais pas dû vous demander de rester…

Il termina sa phrase par une grimace de douleur et de légers gémissements qui trahirent son état réel. Oropher posa une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa doucement de son pouce.

\- Non mon fils, mon rôle de père passera toujours avant mon rôle de roi… Je ne peux pas te laisser seul en train de souffrir.

 _\- Ada_ … murmura faiblement le jeune prince.

\- Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que l'antidote t'aide à mon souffrir.

La main d'Oropher caressait toujours doucement la joue de son fils qui frémit en laissant sa tête basculer contre l'épaule de ce dernier, appréciant au fond de lui qu'il ait décidé de rester à ses côtés, lui qui avait tellement mal. Oropher le laissa faire, comprenant que son enfant avait besoin de le sentir à ses côtés pour traverser cette épreuve.

\- Mon fils, je ne te le dis peut-être pas assez, mais si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi. Tu es un guerrier magnifique, un chef de guerre apprécié et écouté… et tu feras un roi légendaire.

Thranduil frémit et se força à rouvrir les yeux pendant que sa tête bascula dans le cou de son père.

\- Je ne veux pas être roi…

Oropher fronça les sourcils.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Etre roi implique de vous perdre… Je ne veux pas vous perdre…

\- Mon fils… Je ne veux pas mourir mais les choses sont ainsi… Avoir l'immortalité ne nous exclu pas de la perdre… Regarde les combats que nous menons… cette violence… cette haine… Qui pourrait nous certifier que nous ne tomberons pas… Mais si c'est le cas, mon fils… Je serai prêt à tomber pour toi…

Thranduil frémit, comprenant implicitement ce que son père était en train de lui dire pendant que la douleur continuait de le déchirer de l'intérieur. Il frémit et ferma les yeux tout en murmurant.

 _\- Melin le ada (je vous aime papa)_ …

Oropher posa une main sur sa joue, se rendant compte qu'il venait de perdre connaissance et un sentiment d'inquiétude s'empara du roi qui murmura presque au bord des larmes.

 _\- Melin le ion nìn (je t'aime mon fils)_ …

Le roi des elfes sylvains resta donc là, allongé aux côtés de son fils qui souffrait, surveillant ses crispations de douleur et tentant de le soulager en murmurant des phrases apaisantes en elfique. Oropher était un roi dur et sévère, mais dans l'intimité, il savait être un père attentif et inquiet pour cet enfant qu'il aimait profondément car, il n'était pas naïf. Oropher savait ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre prêt à les engloutir et il était prêt à défendre son fils contre cette menace comme il était prêt à le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.


End file.
